


Test

by Agvarina



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/pseuds/Agvarina
Summary: The final exams are here.Yet Spirit feels the need to take a different test.
Relationships: Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein
Kudos: 50





	Test

Spirit`s eyes were glued on the test.

Just a one month ago he became the newest Death Scythe.  
So as the rules state him and his Meister Stein would have to take their final exams.  
But the redhead wasen`t feeling too good. He`d been having bad morning sickness for few days in a row.  
He had been blaming stress, but decided to take test just to be safe.

So after completing his exam he had excused himself.

And now he found himself looking at his test result.  
His mind flashing back on the passionate night him and his partner shared before they went to get a witches soul.  
Their relationship had only blossomed more after that night, but were they ready?  
They were both still young and had just completed a difficult and dangerous task of making a Death Scythe.  
They would have a lot of responsibilities ahead of them already.  
But Spirit found himself exited and happy thinking of the possibility.

The redhead could hear the door to their apartment open and his silver haired partner enter.

"Spirit are you okay? Feeling sick again?" Stein asked calmly.

"I toke a pregnancy test" Spirit said quietly.

His partner looked at him slightly surprised.

"What was the result?" He asked with a warm tone in his voice that always made the redhead feel safe.

"Positive" He said as he buried his face in his partner shoulder.

Stein wrapped his arms around the redhead and started to rub his back gently.

"I want to have this but I`m scared" Spirit confessed.

"It`s a sudden but a welcome surprise" Stein said as he guided Spirit to look at him.

"We are going to be Fathers"   
"Yes we are"

They embraced each other as they shared a kiss.


End file.
